drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycaios Drodena
Email: panzer_kunzt@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Height: 5'9 Weight: 152 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Appearance: Drodena is a slender young man with light muscular built, more developed on the chest and shoulders than any other place. He is of normal height reaching almost 5'9". His face is elongated revealing a hard-featured appearance, with round black eyes and thin lips. Hair is black and cropped short negating the Arafel tradition of using two long braids. Personality: Drodena is a serious person most of the time but good-natured in the way that he is a gentleman and rarely treats someone rudely or with disrespect. He does not like to follow orders or being commanded, he is reckless and likes to follow his own believes and ideas. But yet again when it is necessary he follows orders like any other good soldier. Brief History: Lycaios Drodena is born in Arafel in 982, four years after Rand Al�Thor was born. He is son of a poor merchant, trying to make a living by selling fruits, coats, anything that old Zeph Drodena could get his hands on and still it was not enough to sustain the family. Even Lycaio's mother baked goods and sold it at very low prices, they both worked very hard. Lycaios had a normal life like any normal kid with no exception, his parents were good, he has an older sister called Mara Drodena that works in an inn, The Ringing Bell, that was in the center of the city. With all that was happening in the world around him he grew seeing soldiers in shining armor marching off to fight trollocs and darkfriends so eventually the soldiers and battle and all the stories about fighting the Trollocs and the Dark One fascinated him. He even used to go to the fortress� gate to see the soldiers practice and march. Stubborn as he was he didn�t want to wait until he was 17, the legal age to join the army. So trying to look much older than he was at the age of 15 he applies to join the Arafel military, he lies about his age and gains acceptance by merely luck, the recruiter was drunk and didn�t noticed his slender face. For a year he trained to be an Arafel soldier. After that he served as a low ranking foot soldier and fought in a few skirmishes along the border, in the Blight where trollocs and myrdraal roamed. At the age of 17 he meets two green ajah with their warders, who were searching for "wilders" in the city. The warders automatically awed him and their color changing cloaks that blended with the surrounding. That same day Trollocs tried to raid the city and he was called to stand at the fortress� gate, as he fought he saw how the Warders danced with their sword in one fluid motion that seemed to kill every trolloc that passed through their eye sight. Three days after their appearance they departed, he followed them just an hours walk behind, he was determined. He wanted to be a Warder. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios